


Дисциплинарное наказание

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл постоянно пытается доказать капитану, что стоит многого и очень хочет произвести на него впечатление. Ввязавшись в авантюру он и подумать не мог, что может проиграть. Но когда закрывается одна дверь, другая открывает новые возможности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дисциплинарное наказание

\- Терранская империя может править всей галактикой, но ей не сломить нашу гордость. Мы скорее умрем, чем подчинимся мужчинам.

Мистрис Беата правительница Ангела Один, была прекрасна как древние амазонки Терры. Также, как они - сильна и столь же агрессивна. Нравы, царившие на планете, соответствовали доварповому периоду Земли. Только с точностью до наоборот, в гендерном смысле. Мужчин на планете покупали и продавали, их не считали полноценными людьми, их брали силой, не интересовались их мнением, абсолютно всё решая за них. Пикард почти сожалел, что придеться уничтожить эту великолепную расу, породившую столь привлекательных женщин. Пожалуй, для генетической линии Ангела Один, как в свое время для вулканцев, император бы сделал исключение, разрешив межрасовые браки и потомство со смешанным генотипом. Впрочем, возможно достаточно будет уничтожить верховную власть, а оставшиеся в живых признают право Терры. Ума женщинам Ангела Один тоже было не занимать. Капитан сделал незаметный знак Лору выключить связь.

\- Стандартная процедура, сэр? - андроид смотрел, не мигая, и терпеливо ждал приказа, достаточно было легкого прикосновения к сенсорной панели, чтобы на планету обрушилась волна безжалостного огня и неотвратимой смерти.

\- Через минуту, Лор. Похоже, мистрис Беата жаждет еще что-то мне сказать. Надеюсь это важно.

Капитан усмехнулся, по мостику прокатились смешки старшего командного состава. Последнее слово обреченных. Пикард любил эту игру в кошки мышки с противником, позволял думать, что они на равных, а потом являл полную мощь Империи, чтобы сломать сразу, не оставив даже надежды на спасение. Связь снова включилась.

\- А в качестве приятного напоминания о Вашем звездолете я оставлю себе Вашего Первого помощника, Пикард. В качестве гаремного мальчика. Думаю мне понравиться развлекаться с ним.

Капитан никак не высказал своего изумления. Он просто оборвал видео связь и развернулся к Таше Яр – начальнику службы безопасности.

\- Райкер высадился на планету?

Девушка явно была чертовски напугана гневом капитана, но держала себя в руках. Она вытянулась в струнку и, глядя прямо перед собой доложила:

\- Первый помощник высадился на Ангеле Один три часа назад для проведения переговоров.

\- Самонадеянный мальчишка, опять самодеятельность, - процедил сквозь зубы Пикард и быстро развернулся штурвалу. Райкер стремился из-за всех сил произвести впечатление на капитана. Заговоры с целью убийства, после их схватки с бат’летами, несомненно отошли на второй план. Теперь его старались соблазнить. Демонстрируя всё имевшееся в арсенале и немалое, это стоило признать честно, искусство обольщения. К тому же Первый применял свое мастерство не только на капитане, но и в интересах дела. Пикарду нравилась эта опасная игра, он наслаждался победами Райкера как своими собственными, не испытывая ни капли ревности. Держал мальчишку на коротком поводке в тоже время, не позволяя подойти слишком близко. Коммандер, видимо устав от затянувшейся неопределенности, решил сыграть по крупному, желая преподнести планету своему капитану без единого выстрела, надеясь только на свое обаяние. Райкер очевидно переоценил свои силы в обществе доминирующих женщин и попал в унизительный плен.

\- Мне начать атаку, сэр? – Лор до сих пор ждал приказа.

\- Нет, - Пикард еле сдержался, чтобы не выкрикнуть. Столь неуместное проявление слабости ему бы не простили. – Нет, Лор. Обстрел планеты откладывается. Сначала найдите Райкера.

\- Сэр? – удивление Лора было неподдельным. Он не собирался обсуждать приказы капитана, но обычно в таких ситуациях десант пускали в расход без сожалений.

\- Выполняйте, Лор, - в голосе прозвучал металл, и офицеры на мостике невольно съежились. Попасть сейчас под горячую руку – это подписаться на полчаса в кабине агонии в течение недели, а этого не хотел никто.

\- Есть, капитан. Фиксирую сигнал коммандера Райкера.

\- Ошибки быть не может?

\- Это сигнал подкожного имплантанта, сэр. Стандартный технический набор при переговорах, кроме коммуникатора и фазера.

\- Перемешайте его на гауптвахту, прямо в карцер, и начинайте обстрел. Столица и близлежащие районы должны быть полностью уничтожены, - Пикард помедлил, раздумывая. – И самые крупные города. И начинайте точечную бомбардировку планеты в течение суток. Дайте им пищу для размышлений. Возможно, после этого они будут более сговорчивыми. Лор примите мостик.

Капитан собирался лично назначить и озвучить наказание Первому за провал. Пикард ценил инициативу, если она шла на пользу делу, но за то беспокойство и собственную, пусть мимолетную, панику, что он испытал, услышав о пленении Райкера, последний должен был расплатиться сполна.

\- Вон отсюда! - Офицер охраны ретировался за дверь гауптвахты почти со скоростью света, напуганный яростью капитана, но успел услышать приказ, брошенный в спину. – И выключить все видеокамеры в этом отсеке. Быстро!

Зрелище скорее завораживало, чем отталкивало. В нем была своя красота и эстетика. Женщины Ангела Один явно преуспели в деле укрощения непокорных самцов, обращаясь с ними как с неразумными животными. Райкер стоял на коленях и явно не мог сдвинуться с места, он был обнажен, если конечно не считать широких кожаных лент затейливым узором, переплетавшихся на груди и спине. Они крепко и надежно стягивали руки жертвы за спиной. Металлический стержень между кандалами на ногах, тоже отделанных черной мягкой кожей, не позволял их сдвинуть ни на сантиметр. Предоставляя великолепный обзор на все интимные прелести. Веревки явно были очень прочны, но в тоже время призваны сберечь в целости красоту кожи жертвы. Плотная повязка на глазах, кляп во рту. Три металлических кольца поблескивали на возбужденном члене, который прижимался к животу, не позволяя эрекции спасть. Похоже, искусство бондажа процветало на планете. Легкое сожаление о ее неизбежной гибели снова проскользнула в мыслях Пикарда, но также быстро исчезло. Он улыбнулся. Теперь он точно знал, какое наказание назначит своему первому помощнику.

\- Пикард мостику. Лор, спуститесь на гауптвахту.

До появления Лора на Энтерпрайз капитан любил смотреть. Так проще было контролировать свои инстинкты. Возбуждение и жажду. Представления для капитана обычно устраивали приобретенные специально для этого случая рабы, неконтролирующие себя из-за введенных им химических препаратов: стимулирующих и афродизиаков. Пока бедняги безуспешно пытались удовлетворить или хотя бы уменьшить искусственно вызванное сексуальное возбуждение, капитан пил вино и смотрел. Потом было достаточно собственной руки, и потребность в разрядке уходила на продолжительное время. Лор сделал интимную жизнь капитана проще. С андроидом не надо было задумываться об авторитете, желая определенных вещей. Но страсть к представлениям подобного рода никуда не делась. И теперь он решил позволить ей вырваться наружу. Для пользы дела, конечно.

Силовое поле стало односторонним, Пикард мог видеть всё, актеры его собственной пьесы только ровной мерцающий белый свет перед ними. Лор проверил все камеры и дезактивировал их. Охранника капитан выгнал, как только появился и увидел положение Райкера. Они оставались втроем в небольшом помещении карцера. Жертва, ее палач и весьма заинтересованный зритель.

\- Лор, выньте кляп и снимите с него повязку. Я хочу, чтобы он видел, кто его наказывает.

\- Что Вы желаете сэр?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты его трахал, пока он не взмолиться о пощаде. Кончить он все равно не сможет пока на нем кольца.

\- Мне подготовить его? Или это будет дополнительным наказанием?

\- Лор, даже не смей думать об этом. Ты не должен поранить его. Только наказать.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Как пожелаете.

За вынутым кляпом потянулась нитка слюны, Райкер тяжело задышал, хватая ртом воздух, а когда повязка спала с глаз он с удивлением воззрился на Лора.

\- Какого черта! Развяжи меня.

\- Приказ капитана, Вы будете остаться в таком положении на все время дисциплинарного наказания.

\- Дисциплинарное наказание?

\- Да,за провал Вашей миссии на Ангеле Один.

\- И в чем же будет заключаться мое наказание? – Райкер дерзко взглянул на Лора, но тот не удостоил его ответом, лишь толкнул человека в спину, подкладывая под опустившуюся на пол голову, свернутую мягкую ткань. Поза коммандера стала еще более вызывающей и открытой. Выставленный зад с разведенными ногами давал полный доступ. И сопротивляться было невозможно.

\- Если Вы расслабитесь, то все пройдет менее болезненно.

\- Сними эти чертовы кольца, нижней позицией меня напугать сложно.

\- Кольца останутся на месте по приказу капитана. В этом собственно и заключается наказание. Предупреждаю Вас, на меня не подействуют Ваши уловки и приемы, я могу совершать половой акт бесконечно долго.

Райкер сквозь зубы выругался и попытался удобнее устроить тело и голову. Следовало ожидать чего-то в этом духе, после появления в подобном виде на Энтерпрайз. Чертовы амазонки. Даже его несокрушимое обаяние не подействовало на воинствующих баб. Взгляд уперся в мерцающую стену. Одностороннее поле? Значит там кто-то смотрит!

\- За полем капитан?

\- Я не уполномочен отвечать.

\- За полем капитан, чертов ты вибратор? Ну?!

Лор, который устраивался у него между ног, замер, явно слушая какой-то приказ по внутренней связи. Внутренняя связь у него была только с капитаном. И прежде чем андроид открыл рот, Райкер уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. Несмотря на всю унизительность своего положения, волна ликования накрыла его. Капитан хочет смотреть? Ну что ж он получит свое зрелище.

Столь интенсивного секса и столь продолжительное время у него не было никогда. В электронных игрушках, Лора за равного себе он не признавал, скорее за фаллоимитатор в руках Пикарда, была своя польза. Они были неутомимы. Только в одном он испытывал неудобство. Эрекция отдавалась болью внизу живота, ему не позволяли кончить уже в течение получаса. Он стонал не сдерживаясь, подставлялся и двигался навстречу трахающему его искусственному члену, извивался изо всех сил, и смотрел – смотрел, не отводя взгляд, только на мерцающую поверхность. Играя только для одного зрителя, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Возбуждение и боль все-таки стали невыносимыми. Он облизал губы и начал умолять человека, наблюдающего за ним, не стесняясь и не стыдясь своей слабости.

\- Пожалуйста, мне надо кончить. Иначе я взорвусь. Я все понял. Следующий раз все будет по Вашему желанию. Капитан. Прошу. Умоляю.

Андроид остановился, явно осторожничая, вышел из его тела. Внутри все горело и саднило, сидеть он явно не сможет целую неделю, потому что за помощью к Крашер обращаться себе дороже - завтра весь звездолет будет знать, что его трахнул ручной убийца капитана. Чужая рука аккуратно прошлась по измученному члену, вскрывая застежки и освобождая от колец. Райкер упал, игнорируя боль в руках, его снова развернули лицом к одностороннему полю. Лор прошелся в легком движении по головке, потом по стволу, дразняще массажируя ему мошонку и промежность. Уиллу оказалось нужно совсем немного, и он кончил, расплывшись лужицей на дюраниумном полу карцера.

\- Отдыхайте. Завтра Вы можете приступить к своим обязанностям. Вашу форму и нижнее белье Вы найдете в репликаторе. В карцере есть душ. Прислать медика?

\- Нет.

\- Как пожелаете.

Коммандер поднялся, не удостаивая вниманием андроида, словно тот был пустым местом, все также, не отводя внимательный взгляда от непроницаемого поля.

\- Надеюсь, Вам понравилась … Капитан.


End file.
